vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Warchief
The Warchief, or War Chief, is the military leader of the Orcish Horde, similar to a king or Supreme Allied Commander among humans. The post is an ancient tradition, but was forgotten during the civil wars that plagued Draenor following the defeat of the Draenei. After the Horde crossed into Azeroth, Gul'dan revived the office to gain control of the orcs. On Draenor, Ner'zhul took the title in the event Gul'dan should ever return. The Warchief is now the title of the Horde's supreme leader, though his duties no longer include simply war. In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, it is a rank the player can achieve. Warchiefs of the Horde In Warcraft I * Blackhand — Warchief of the Horde during the First War between Stormwind and the Horde. In a surprise attack lead by Orgrim Doomhammer, he was slain and Orgrim took his place as Warchief. (Rise of the Horde) In Warcraft II * Orgrim Doomhammer — Warchief of the Horde during the end of the First War, having slain Blackhand and taken his place, and the entirety of the Second War. (Lord of the Clans) * Ner'zhul — Warchief of the Horde of Draenor. He created several portals to escape Draenor after the end of the Second War, but was captured by Kil'jaeden, who transformed him into the Lich King of the Scourge. (Beyond the Dark Portal) Warcraft III & World of Warcraft * Thrall — Warchief of the Horde and the greatest shaman ever known. Liberator of the orcs and chieftan of the Frostwolf clan. Son of Durotan. Steps down to join the Earthen Ring in stabilizing the world following the Cataclysm. (Lord of the Clans, , , ) In Cataclysm * Garrosh Hellscream — Warchief of the Horde. Son of Grom Hellscream. Reinvited by Thrall to join the Horde after the reopening of the Dark Portal and quickly advancing to the position of personal adviser, he becomes the Warchief in place of Thrall. In Mists of Pandaria It was revealed in the March 2012 Mists of Pandaria Press Event that Garrosh will be the final boss for the Mists of Pandaria expansion, as both factions recognize his growing instability and lust for power. This means a new Warchief will be appointed and most assume Thrall will return, but Vol'jin has taken the place as Warchief at the end of Mists of Pandaria. Other Warchiefs Other organizations have warchiefs as well. At present, there are two individuals who use the title in World of Warcraft — one in Azeroth, the other in Outland. Both are enslaved by a power greater than themselves. In World of Warcraft * Rend Blackhand — Warchief of the Dark Horde, minion of Nefarian. Resides in the Upper Blackrock Spire of Blackrock Mountain in Azeroth. In Burning Crusade * Kargath Bladefist — Warchief of the Fel Horde, minion of Illidan. Resides in the Shattered Halls of Hellfire Citadel in Outland. In Cataclysm * Mor'ghor - "Warchief" of the Dragonmaw. References External links ;Lore May 13th 2012 at 6:00PM}} Sep 7th 2011 at 4:00PM}} ;News Jun 7th 2010 at 11:00AM}} May 4th 2012 at 8:00PM}} de:Kriegshäuptling it:Signore della Guerra Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Horde